The Other Perspective
by Yezalb
Summary: It is basically the game from Darth Malak's POV. At this stage, I don't know if I should continue it; if you think I should can you tell me please? Not sure if I should. I will review the stories of the 1st 15 reviewers of mine.
1. The Perfect Opportunity

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or plot, though I do own the stuff that I made up. Read and review please, I will return the favour for the first fifteen reviewers.**

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Opportunity**

I stood at the window of my star destroyer, watching the battle in place below. The mighty Sith armada was crushing the weak Republic ships, attempting to defend themselves. It would be a glorious victory for the Sith; and it would be mine! I would become the new Sith Lord once Revan was dead. It was all so simple, I watched the Jedi vessel board the Gorgon, my master would be preoccupied with defending her ship to worry about her apprentice betraying her.

The Jedi were foolish to think that they could destroy both Darth Revan and Darth Malak and rid the galaxy of us. How their masters convinced them to join the Jedi, I'll never know. Stupid idiots, blindly following their masters to certain death, truly believing that they would be the ones to destroy the Sith. The Sith will never be destroyed, for we survive by destroying our predecessors, only the most powerful live to be Sith Lord. Only those that know that if you want to rule the galaxy, you do so by force.

I used the force to see what my master was doing; Revan was fighting a group of Jedi. I looked further back and saw more coming, accompanied by famous Jedi Bastila Shan. It was then that I realised that I must act then. I could destroy both Revan and Bastila. Then, I would be Sith Lord and the Republic would lose a valuable player. For without Bastila, the Republic couldn't use her Battle Meditation against my ships. A pity I couldn't take her as my apprentice, but it was better to destroy her so that no one could have her power. I withdrew from my force vision and turned to the admiral.

"Admiral, focus all your fire on the bridge of the Gorgon" I commanded in my robotic voice

"But that is our own ship sir!" the admiral protested "We can't fire on our own flagship Lord Malak"

_What a fool! _I thought before using the force to choke the pathetic excuse for an admiral "I do not like this new defiance in you admiral, I am afraid it has gone too far" I said slowly

Then I watched as the admiral slowly, and painfully, choked to death. When it was over I tossed him to one side with disgust, he was a man of ambition, yes, but he didn't have the power required to be useful.

"Troopers, clean up this mess" I spat, crinkling my nose at the corpse on the floor "Karath, come here. You are now Admiral. Fire at the bridge of the Gorgon before it is too late"

Karath quickly followed orders, afraid that I may turn on him. I turned to the window again and watched the missiles head toward my master's ship and blow up. I smiled at my betrayal, imagining Revan getting blown to pieces, hoping that her death was slow. I laughed at the thought. Then, I turned away and headed to my chambers, enjoying the feeling of killing my master and wishing that I could have witnessed the moment. I was the Sith Lord and I had the full power of the Dark Side in my hands, not to mention the fury of the Star Forge.


	2. The New Sith Lord

**Claimer: I own Daltroy and the Republic spy but no one else. Please review, I will probably change it later.**

**Chapter 2: The New Sith Lord**

I woke up the next morning and headed straight for the bridge of my star destroyer. I hadn't yet found an apprentice but I was debating between two powerful dark Jedis, Daltroy and Bandon. A death match should prove which is worthier. A large part of me was looking forward to it, though a small part was slightly sad that I would lose an important follower. As I stood at the window of the Star destroyer, admiring my fleet, a messenger from one of the lower levels reached the bridge.

"Admiral, a Republic spy has been found inspecting our defenses." The messenger reported

"Lord Malak, what do you wish to me to do to the spy?" Admiral Karath asked

"Bring him to the bridge" I commanded "And summon Daltroy and Bandon as well, tell them to join us" As I finished this sentence I turned my back on them to plan the spy's punishment.

"Yes sir" Karath replied

Once Daltroy, Bandon and the spy had arrived, I turned around and faced the Republic secret agent. Before, he looked defiant but when I looked down on him his face betrayed his fear. _This could be interesting._

"What is your name?" I asked in my usual emotionless tone, I bent down to look him directly in the eyes and noticed that he was shaking slightly "What information were you supposed to acquire?"

Foolishly, the spy refused to answer.

"Daltroy, what would you do to this spy if he refuses to cooperate?"

"I would delve into his mind and extract the information I wanted. After I did that I would destroy his memories, implant some fake ones of my choice and send him back to the Republic with false information and use him against them." Daltroy replied confidently

"I see." I said "Bandon… same question?"

"I would torture him for information, kill his family before his eyes if the torture failed and then, when he was of no use, I would kill him." Bandon replied

"Okay." I said "Both of your ideas have bad points. Daltroy, the problem with yours is if his memories came back he would give the Republic the desired information; if he found it. Bandon, what if he cares more about the Republic than he does of his life and his family's? And what reward would you give him if he cooperates?"

All through this discussion, the spy was getting more and more nervous.

"Lord Malak, if he cooperates I would grant him the knowledge that he saved the lives of his family and friends." Bandon answered

"Yes that is a good idea, sorry Daltroy but Bandon wins this one" I said and turned to the spy.

"Spy, after hearing our discussion will you cooperate or will you force us to torture and kill before getting the information we desire?"

"You can't harm my family! You don't know who they are!" The spy bellowed

I used my force probe to access his memories and pulled out the name of his brother.

"I do believe you have a brother by the name of Jaelin?" I asked

"Wha-? How?" The spy spluttered

"Never underestimate the powers of the force" I reminded him "Now, I ask for the last time: Will you cooperate?"

"Yes! Yes of course!" the spy announced

"Very well, Trooper write down what this spy has to say." I ordered, getting weary of the whole ordeal. I then stood by while the spy gave all of his information.

"- and that is all I know!" the spy said

"Are you sure?" I asked, force probing to make sure

"Absolutely"

"Good" I said and started to walk away

"What about my family?" the spy demanded

"What about them?" I said without turning around

"You'll let them go won't you? That's what the bald guy said" the spy said, referring to Bandon as the 'bald guy'

I turned around and looked him directly between the eyes. "I never said that I was leaving Bandon in charge did I? I merely asked for his opinion." I told him and then, looking at a commander, I said "Have his family killed."

"WHAT?! NO!" the spy screamed

"And have him thrown in a cell." I continued

"Why?" the spy demanded "At least tell me why you're killing my family"

"Because it is what I desire" I stated as the man was dragged to his new home.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Should I continue? If you think I should, please tell me? Review my story please, I will return the favour for the first 15 reviewers! Come on, it's worth it. I'm practically giving away reviews people.**


End file.
